Silent Hill: Christine's Story
by Casi Edii
Summary: When Christine Wakes up on the side of the road with her clothes tattered and torn, she only seems to stare at the sign ahead that reads You are now entering Silent Hill.. How Did she get there? Will she leave? R
1. Introduction

_INTRODUCTION

* * *

_

**_Authors Note:_**

I do not own anything from Silent Hill

I only love the game (laughs)

This is My 4th fanfic (minus one that I had deleted)

I would love Some Reviews And tips

Please Enjoy My Story

Completly from my imagination, soooo, ENJOY!

PLEASE R&R

-:- Casi Muerto -:-

* * *

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION:**

Christin : Age:17, Brown Shoulder Length hair, Brown Eyes

Adam : Age 19, Black short hair, falling just around eye level, Green Eyes

Jessica : Age 17, Long Black Hair, Black Eyes

Vivian : Age 39, Short Greyish Brown Hair, Grey Eyes

* * *

**LEGEND**

The town of Silent Hill has many dark secrets. Legend has it, a book has existed with the curses that have been placed upon Silent Hill. Yet, No one has yet to find the book. After all the mysterious events that had occured, Silent Hill has been a ghost town. Until Now...


	2. You are now entering Silent Hill

_**Silent Hill: Christine's Story**_

**Chapter One:**

_"You are now Entering Silent Hill"_

* * *

Christin opened her eyes slowly. She could feel the cool gust of wind at her face, drying her eyes.She closed them quickly, straying away from the wind's sting. She grimaced slightly. Her head was throbbing. She was freezing. How did she get there?

Trying to open her eyes once again, she took in a deep breath. The wind blew, but her eyes remained opened. She looked around at where she lay. She was laying on a road.. A highway most likely. It was night, and she could hear a fresh wave of water hit land. Where was she?

She slowly sat up, looking into the night's sky. No stars were above her. The entire sky covered by blackened clouds. She could barely see anything. The only light to guide her were the three street lights around her. She looked down the road, seeing a large sign near a street light. Squinting at it, she tried her best to read the letters. Yet, her head grew light headed and she was forced to shut her eyes. Lowering her head, she tried her best to remember everything. 'My name is Christine... I was... I think I was...'

She couldnt remember. Her name was the only thing that had came quickly to her mind. She opened her eyes, to see her tattered clothing. No wonder she was so cold. Her shit was torn, a long gash across her stomach. She ran her fingers across it, wiping away bits a dried blood. She looked at her legs, scratches were all about them. Her eyes bagen to water at her confusion, 'How did I get here?'

She stood slowly, looking into the dark night. As she took one step forward, a searing pain spread through her head. Placing her hands over her eyes, she screamed. She could hear yells and screamed echoing in her mind. She saw flashes of people running, but couldnt make out who they were. She screamed again as the images and sounds faded. She opened her tearful eyes.

Few tears fell to the ground as she tried to clear her blurred vision. She coughed, laying her hands at her sides. "What was that?" She asked herself.

She wiped her watery eyes and wrapped her arms around her chest.

She had no idea what had happened to her. No recollection... Nothing. She had no idea where she was or what had happened. The pain that had went through her head was scaring her.

A sigh escaped her lips. She walked forward, slowly each step she took, she felt the ground move with her. She eyed her scenary, trying to make out anything she remembered. She didnt. She looked ahead, eyeing the sign. The closer she was to the sign, the more clearer it grew.

Eventually she stood in front of it, staring at its words.

_"You are Now Entering Silent Hill"_

She placed her hand on the cold sign, reading it over and over. "Silent Hill..." She whispered.

The Town's name seemed familiar to her. She lowered her forhead on it, "Maybe I can find help here."

_"We've been waiting for you..."_

She shot up as an eerie voice spoke, the words skidding across the air like a train wreck. And that wreck, hit her side with fear. She wrapped her arsm around herself tighter, "Whose there?"

No one answered her. She sighed, looking around. "Jesus..." she whsipered.

She walked forward, looking up at the sky. Still darkness. Passing the sign that gave her slight hope, she walked down the deserted road. 'Why arent there any cars?' she thought. From the light of a dimming streetlight ahead, she saw a small path. She looked at the path, then back at the road. She didnt know where the path was going to take her, yet, she knew the road would go on forever with no life entering or exiting. She sighed, turing towards her left, following the new dirt path.


	3. What Happened Here?

**Authors Note: Hey, Game, Thanx for reviewing and seeing my mistake. lol, I was watching Resident Evil while writing this, Plus I was half awake so I got mixed up. Thanx for seeing it though, I wouldnt have noticed. So I corrected it :P  
- Casi Muerto-**

**

* * *

**

_**Silent Hill: Christine's Story**_

**Chapter Two:**

_"What's Happened Here?"_

* * *

Christine turned on the dirt path, pulling her torn sleeves closer to her arms. She looked around at the trees that surrounded her, eyeing any slight movement. Yet, nothing at all was moving. A strong air blew at her neck, making her shiver. "How did I get here?" she whispered to herself. 

She continued to walk forward, kicking at the ground. Staring at her feet, she tried to remeber what had happened before she got to...Silent Hill. She remembered her ex-boyfriend calling her.

------

_"Hey, Christine."_

_"Hi Vicente..." Christine held her cell phone closer to her ear as she stared out her bedroom window. "What do you want?"_

_"Awww, why do you have to treat me that way? I just wanted to talk." Vincente said on the other line._

_She sighed, "Whatever."_

_"Dont be like that, Sugar."_

_"Dont call me sugar."_

_He sighed, "Alright, whatever, look. Lucrecia is having a party right now. I was only wondering if you wanted to go. But since your having a fucking attitude, I guess you shouldnt go."_

_She stood quickly, "NO! A party...I want to go..."_

_Vincente laughed, "Alright then. I'll pick you up in ten."_

------

Christine's head started to pound and she closed her eyes. Standing in the middle of the dirt path, she actually began to regret even answering Vincente's phone call at that time. She didnt even want to talk to him. Not once. She sighed. Opening her eyes, her sight followed a trail of mist moving toward her feet. "What the hell?" she said aloud.

She looked at the mist, then straight ahead. The mist seemed to glow in the darkness. She slowly began to follow it. Her heart pounding steadily in her chest, she took in quick, soft breaths.

The mist began to thicken, and fear was beginning to grow in her throat. She swallowed it and quickened her walking pace. Her eyes quickly looking around, she hugged herself tighter. "I'll be fine...Someone has to be here... Someone will find me..."

_"Stop wishing and keep walking..."_

Christine stopped walking, "Who's there?"

_"Didnt we say...keep...walking..."_

Christine stopped breathing, trying to hear distant footsteps or breathing. Anything. "Tell me where you are!"

_**growl**... Stubborn child..."_

Lightening flashed across the sky. Terrified, Christine ran along the dirt path, eyes shut. She didnt care where she was going. She didnt care what happened. All she wanted to was to get home. To lay down in her entire bed.

She could feel ran beginning to fall. She could feel the wind blwoing stronger, its whistling noise buzzing in her ears. 'God...Please..' she though. She continued to run, skidding on the wet soil. 'Please...Please...Someone...'

"ARGH!"

Tripping over a large stone, Christine fell flat on her face. Tears quickly fell from her eyes, as she looked at the ground below her. Spitting out the new taste of blood, she looked at her stinging hands. "Great.." she said shakily.

Standing slowly, she looked at her scraped hands and wiped a tear falling from her eye. She had never been so confused and scared in her life. She looked around than back at the stone she tripped over. kicking it, she yelled at the top of her lungs. It didnt make her feel any better though.

She sighed and walked forward slowly, looking around for anything she couldve tripped over. She sighed again and closed her eyes. She tried to think back and figure out what had happened to her. She didnt live anywhere near Silent Hill. No where. How did she get here?

------

_Christine looked out her window to see Vincente's car parking in her driveway. Giving a slight smile, she waved at him and walked downstairs. She looked aruond for her mom, who was no where around. She sighed and walked out the front door._

_"Hey."_

_"Hi" Christine said in a distant voice. She looked at the car and back at him, "We;re going straight there."_

_"Yep. Hop in." He smiled and walked back toward his car. She went towards the passanger seat and sat inside. She looked at him, "How come I didnt know she was having a party?"_

_Vincente looked at her, "I dunno. She planned it out today I guess. We all found out today."_

_Christine nodded and looked ahead as he pulled out of her driveway and drove down the street. She looked at him and smiled. "So why you call me?"_

_He smiled at her, "I dunno."_

_Christine Laughed._

-----

Christine's head shot up. She heard footsteps up ahead. "Hello?" She called, "Anyone there?"

No one answered. She only continued to hear the footsteps. As if someone, slowly walking toward her. Also sounded like... they were dragging something on the ground. She could hear the scrapping noise. She slowly walked forward. "Hello?"

Still no answer. She turned her head in the darkness, trying to see who was walking towards her. Eventually, she saw a figure walking towards her slowly. Ease filled her stomach, "HEY! Can you help me? Please?"

Still no answer. Her eyebrow's knitted together and she looked at the figure, "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Again no answer. She walked a bit quicker to catch up the person. She heard a strange ragid breathing. 'They're hurt..' she thought.

A small lamp light flickered through the trees and she saw what was walking towards her. She gasped, fallig backwards. It wasnt a person. It was a monster. Its skin turned inside out and two legs for a head. In its hand, was a bloody axe, scraping against the floor. She stared at it, moving slowly toward her. There was a small mouth in between the two legs... unleashing a gurgling noise. Christine shreeked and began to crawl backwards. "Oh my God..." she whispered.

The moster turned towards her fully, lifting up the axe. She screamed as the axe fell just in front of her feet. She jumped to a stand and began to run away from it. Turing towards the highway, once again she ran with her eyes closed. Panting, she ignored the pain building in her chest. "Please...God..." She whispered panting.

"WAIT!"

She opened her eyes and looked ahead of her. A guy was standing before her, gun pointed. She stopped suddenly, "DONT SHOOT! PLEASE!"

"MOVE!" he yelled. She saw he was motioning her to move towards the side. Doing so, he fired his gun, hitting the creature twice in the bottom legs. He looked at her as the monster began to squirm and squeal on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Christine nodded. He nodded in return and went towards the monster. Blocking its path, he stomped twice on its back, making the movement cease. He looked up at her, "Why are you out here alone?"

Christine shook her head, "I..I..dunno...What's happened here?"

The guy looked at his handgun clip and replaced it. He looked at her, "I dont really know. I..woke up here..."

Christine's eyes went wide, "You did!"

He nodded, walking towards her, "Yeah, I did. Why? Did you?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yeah! I was in the road back there. Right in the middle."

He smiled at her, "Glad you didnt get ran over."

She smiled and looked at the creature then at his gun, "You're a cop or something?"

He laughed, "Shit no. Too young to a be a cop. I just found the gun." He looked at her, "By the way, I'm Adam."

She smiled, "Christine."

He laughed, "You seem really happy for someone who just got chased by a..thing..."

She smiled, "I'm happy becuase I'm not alone anymore."

He looked at her, "You mean me?"

She nodded.

"You think you're going to come with me?"

Her eyes went wide, "Y-you mean...you're going to leave me here?"

He laughed, "No, Chirstine, I wont."

She gave him an uneasy smile. He luaghed again, "Damn. I shouldnt play around. I aint going to leave you here. Now come on."

Christine nodded and walked beside him down the dirt path. She looked at him, "So, umm, Adam, how old are you?"

He gave her a confusing look and shrugged, "19, you?"

She smiled, "17."

He smiled and continued walking. She looked at the ground, "Is anyone else here too?"

He didnt look at her, "My younger sister is. I left her back in the City in a hotel."

"You left her alone?"

He nodded, "She has protection. She's a tough cookie."

Christine laughed. A pain increase in her chest, making her stop in her place. "Ugh..."

"Whats wrong?"

"My Stomach..."

Adam pulled out a small handheld flashflight and turned it on. "You...had a light?"

He nodded, "Yeah. But it attracts those things. Hold still." He shined the light at her stomach, revealing a long gash. "Wow...you've been through hell."

She nodded. "Those things get you?"

She shook her head, "No, I woke up this way..."

He nodded, "I see. Here."

He took off the sweater he was wearing and handed it to her, "Put it on, it will keep you warm."

She nodded and smiled at him, "Thank You." Grimacing slightly, she pulled the sweater over her head. She laid her hand on her stomach, trying to ease the pain. "You ok?"

She shook her head, "I dunno." he looked at her, lfiting her head, shining the ligh in her eyes. "Hmmm.? What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I saw it in the movies. But you seem fine."

She stared at him a bit and then laughed. As soon as she left, the same pain as before sprang through her head, making her topple over onto the groun. Screaming at the top of her lungs, flashes of blood spattered walls and hanging bodies filled her head. Again, she heard screams. In the distance, she could hear Adam yelling for her. She couldnt answer him... She didnt know what he was saying. Slowly, the screams stopped. And so did everything else...


	4. Whats The Next Plan?

_**AUTHORS NOTE**: Again I say Thank U To Game for cacthing My Mistake :P. --Casi Muerto --_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Silent Hill: Christine's Story**_

**Chapter Three:**

_"What's the Next Plan?"_

* * *

Christine slowly opened her eyes. She felt warmth wrapped around her. She looked around and saw candles lit, bring light to a storage room. Why was she in a storage room? How did she get there? She closed her eyes and thought back. She was walking along a road, and met someone. "Adam..." She softly whispered.

'Adam brought me here!' she thought, 'He saved me'.

She opened her eyes again, turning from laying on her back to her side. Leaning on her elbow, she looked at the boxes stacked up in the corner of the room. Trays and racks were scattered near the walls, covered with Jars and Bottles and old Newspapers. She smiled slighty. 'He did bring me here. He shot the monster... and I...I...'

She couldnt remember what happened to herself. She remembered talking to him and laughing. But then those flashes came again. Leaving her confused. She sighed and turned to lay on her stomach. "Hmph."

Laying on her cheek, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She remembered him talking about a sister he had. A younger sister. That he had left in a hotel... with protection.. that she could protect herself. She sighed. Maybe he should have gone after his own sister than taking care of a girl he never knew. Yet maybe he was that kind. Or maybe not. She slowly yawned and stared into the darkness of her eye lids. Slowly, someone was calling her.

------

_"Hey, Christine. We're here."_

_Christine looked at Vincente as he began to park in front of Lucrecia's drive way. She yawned and looked at him. "What time is it?"_

_He looked at her, "First time you're not wearing your watch?"_

_She laughed, "Its in buckled to my pants... I dont want to check. So just tell me."_

_Vincente laughed, "Its 6:45. Alright"_

_Christine looked at the darkening Sky. 'Wow, I havent been out this late since I saw Vincente with...'_

_"Sugar?"_

_She looked at him, "Dont call me that anymore."_

_He nodded, "Alright, whatever. Come on."_

_She nodded and stepped out of the car. "CHRISTINE"_

_SHe looked up, "LUCRECIA!"_

-----

"Christine..."

She slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus the blur she was seeing, "Hmm?"

"Its Adam... remember me?"

She nodded, "Yes.." She said slowly.

He laughed, "You slept alot."

She yawned, then laughed and sat up, "Actually, I woke up, but you werent here."

He laughed, "I'm sorry. I was on a pay phone calling me sister's cell. Letting her know that I found someone and I'm on my way there."

Christine nodded, "Where are we?"

He looked around, "A hardware store. You're in the storage room. I were burning up with a fever and I needed to cool you off quickly."

"A fever?"

He nodded, "yeah." She sighed and looked at him, "You're going through alot of shit watching me... I'm someone you dont even know."

He shook his head, "What does it matter?"

Christine shrugged, "You dont know me, Adam. Why would you help-"

"Listen. You watch to many movies and seen to many bad people. I'm not one of the people out there who'd walk past you when you're hurt. I'll help you. Understand? I dont care that I've only known you for less than an hour, but it wont stop me from helping you around."

Christine blushed slightly and smiled, "Wish there was more people in the world like you."

He smiled, looking at her gashed stomach and scratched legs and arms, "Well, that would be great." He looked at her, "But if there were, then it will be a utopia... and those always die out."

Chirstine laughed and looked at him. She watched as he aplied alcohol to her wounds and then bandaged them. She couldnt belive she had met someone with such kindness. She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Adam looked at her and smiled, "You're very welcome." She smiled and looked at the floor, looking at her clothes. "Are there clothes here?"

He shook his head, " No. But we could stop buy a store. Theres one nearby that sells clothes. Arent the best, but it will be better than these rags you're wearing."

Christine laughed, "You're right."

He smiled and stood in front of her, reaching down to pull her up to a stand. "Umph." She laughed and stood in front of him, "We're going to go to your sister arent we?"

Adam nodded and grabbed her hand. She blushed slightly and looked at him. He placed three handgun clips in her hand, and smiled at her, "Hold these for me. We need as many as we can to survive."

Chirstine nodded. Once Adam turned around, She put her head down and sighed, 'I'm such an idiot. He doesnt even know me... why the hell am I acting like this?' Adam grabbed a bag and turned around to look back at Christine, "Are you ready?"

She sighed and nodded, giving him a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Adam nodded and walked out of the storage room. Christine watched him and then slowly followed. They stepped into the main room of the hardware store and stepped outside after. Christine looked at the sky and around them. It was dark and foggy, no wind, no sound. Nothing. It was complete silence except for their own breathing. She placed the handgun ammo in her pocket and turned toward Adam, who was loading his handgun. She looked past him down the street. It was dark. The houses seemed eerie.. even though if the sun were shining they would give a homey glow, yet at the moment, she feared them. Mere houses. Stop signs. Street lights and deserted cars seemed to be bringing the fear. And the memory... of the creature that had attacked her. What had happened to Silent Hill? Why was it deserted and... hellful?

She sighed and stepped behind Adam. "Do we go?"

He nodded, "Yep. Stay close behind me. The store is just down the block."

She nodded and grabbed his arm. He looked at her, then at her arm and softly nodded. She nodded in return and together they walked down the street. Christine looked down the street, trying to spot anything through the fog. She sighed as she closed her eyes, allowing Adam to lead the way. Adam had the gun pulled toward his chest, aiming slightly, ready to shoot anything that came into their path. "There's the store." He said.

Christine looked ahead, and saw a small corner store. "Is it safe?"

He nodded, "Should be. Go on in, I'll follow you."

Christine nodded and walked in front of him towards the small store. She walked slowly toward the entrance, trying not to catch anythings' attention. She sighed when she laid her hand on the door, pushing as the sign upon it suggested. She walked inside, immediately seeing a clothes rack near the end of the store. She walked to it, hearing Adam close the door behind her. "Go on and get changed." He said.

She took a quick glance behind him and nodded. Raeching the clothes rack, she gave a quick look around. It was an average small corner store, drinks and small packaged food were sold here. She looked at the counter 'I could use a cigarette' she thought, 'but I better not'. Looking back at the clothes rack, she grabbed a black shirt. Pulling off the one she was wearing, her cheeks immediately grew red. She turned around quickly to see Adam fully turned around, facing the door. She smiled, 'He respects me'. She placed the black shirt over her head. Looking back at the rack, she grabbed a long white skirt. Knowing it wasnt the best to wear if she would have to do alot of running, she considered the fact that the pants she was wearing were filthy, there werent any pants in the rack and the rest of the skirts were long and tight or wouldnt have fit her at all. Pulling off the pants she was wearing, she slipped on the skirt, letting it hang off her hips. She eyed herself gracefully and turned around to Adam, "What do you think?"

He looked at her, "Wow... You look amazing. Better than that stuff you were wearing before."

She laughed and pointed her finger at him, "Mind you, that "rag" cost me over $150."

He laughed, "It isnt worth near as much as that now."

She laughed too. He motioned her to come to him and she complied. Walking out of the door, falling into each other's step, the walked down the street. "So to your sister next?"

He nodded, "Yes. We'll get her, than try to get out of here."

"Why didnt you try to leave before?"

He looked at her, "We couldnt. She was hurt worse than you..."

"Oh..." Christine said quietly.

He smiled, "Its fine. She's better now.. she should be. Come on."

Christine smiled, "So thats the plan?"

He nodded, "Thats the plan."


	5. Seperated

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. And I apologize if the chapter is confusing. I'm writing it as I go along and trying to make sense from it.. but I know where ist going. Please Enjoy :) - Casi Muerto-**

* * *

****

**_  
Silent Hill: Christine's Story_**

**Chapter Four:**

_"Seperated"_

* * *

Christine followed Adam the whole time. They hadnt run into any creatures yet so it brouhgt her spirits up. But what made her think... no matter how sweet and caring Adam was, something about the things he did was bothering her.

He helped her when she had a fever. Did she really have a fever? All she remembered where those flashes. She didnt feel like she was burning up... or maybe she just doesnt remember.

What bothered her more... was he had said his sister was hurt worse than she was. If his sister was hurt worse.. why didnt he stay with her?

Chirstine looked at Adam and shook the thoughts from her head. 'He shouldnt be that bad... But it couldnt hurt to ask'

"Adam?"

He turned around and glanced at her, "Yeah?"

"Why did you leave your sister alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you leave her alone? I mean, you did say she was hurt worse than me? Shouldnt you have stayed with her?"

Adam stopped walking and looked at her, " I needed to get certain first aid kits to help her... thats why. Why are you questioning me?"

Christine shook her head, "I dont mean anything by it. I'm only asking."

He nodded, "Look. Do you want to know why?"

Christine nodded, "Yes. But.. only if you want to tell me."

He sighed and took her hand. She felt a bit uneasy but blushed anyway. He led her to a bench and looked at her as they both sat, "Look. She was hurt. I admit it. But... I havent seen her for 2 years..."

Christine tilted her head, "Then... how were you both here?"

_"He's you're weakness, Child."_ Christine's head shot up and looked around, "Did you here that?"

He looked at her strangley, "Hear what?"

_"Fool.. just come... leave him to die... He's a pathetic fool..."_

Christine closed her eyes, 'They're not real' she thought, 'they dont exist.'

She looked back at Adam, who was eyeing her questionably. "umm... Sorry about that... but... how did you both get here and not have seen eachother before?"

Adam shooked his head and sighed, "Parents..."

"What?"

He nodded, "They didnt approve of her following her "drugged" brother."

"But...how did.."

"They found shit in my room... but it wasnt even mine..."

"Ohh.."Christine sat up straight, looking at him wide eyed, "Why would they look?"

Adam looked at her, anger surging in her eyes, "Call from the cops...and school... and stuff...they kicked me out when I was 17..."

Christine looked away, "All of that...they kicked you out instead of trying to help you?"

Adam shook his head, "It wasnt mine though...they just didnt want me around her anymore..."

CHristine looked at him, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "No biggie. I found her..."

Christine laughed nervously, "Yeah..but what happened to you...I mean, before you woke up here?"

"Well... I was planning to see this guy that my sister was supposedly dating.. I havent seen her.. but we talked... she wanted my apporval of him... but I find out the guy I'm going to see already has a girlfriend... I was going to beat his ass when I saw him... but never did... I passed out and woke up outside the hotel..."

Christine nodded, "I see..."

Adam looked at her, "What about you?" She looked at him, " well..."

_-----_

_Christine ran into Lucrecia's arms as the hugged eachother. "Damn girl... I havent seen you in forever." Lucrecia said._

_Chirstine smiled, hugging her friend tighter, "Yeah I know. I missed you."_

_Lucrecia let go of her, smiling, "Same here, Christy." She looked over at Vincente, "HEY! COME ON! Its a great party!"_

_------_

Adam looked at Christine, "Hello?"

Christine looked at him, "I'm not sure. I know my ex-boyfriend came to my house to pick me up... and then.. Well... My memory goes a bit blank. I mean... I keep remembering stuff from time to time...but I just...dont..."

Adam nodded, "I guess thats ok... I mean.. you're beaten up pretty bad."

She nodded, "Yeah."

Adam stood and stretched, "Let's go"

"Wait."

"What?"

Christine looked at him, standing by his side, "Why did you leave your sister behind?"

Adam looked at her, "I havent seen her in two years... I didnt know it was her when I first saw her laying on the hallway floor. I picked her up and put her in a room... grabbed some first aid and decided to help her... When she wakes up.. She hugs me... I realize it was my sister...I cried and held her...I told her I wanted to look for other people... So I was going to give her my cell..but...it didnt work...instead.. the hotel phones worked for some reason... So I told her to call me... whenever she needed me...yeah..."

"Oh..?"

Christine was confused by the whole thing. She didnt even know why she had brought up the whole situation... it was a stupid question. She shouldnt have asked... Now she's going to look at Adam differently and she knows it.

Adam looked at her and sighed, "Are you happy now that you know? Thinking I'm some bad guy...?"

Christine shook her head, "I'm...Sorry..I just.."

"Yeah. Okay..let's forget either one of us said anything. Its useless and waisting our time."

Christine nodded. She turned to follow him but saw a flash of blood splattered walls across her eyes. "ahh!"

Adam turned around and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Christine blinked a million times and looked at him, "I..I dont know.. I.."

"As long as you're ok...let's keep moving, OK? We'll get my sister and leave."

Christine held her head and nodded, "Okay."

They continued to walk ahead. Christine sighed and looked around, noticin the fog pouring in more quickly. She held herself, crossing her arms across her chest. "Adam..."

"Yeah?"

_"Ignorant child...**growl**..."_

"Adam I'm scared."

"Of what, Christine?"

_"Just die already...kill him and run...**mummbles**..."_

"Can we hurry please?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah."

They continued walking ahead, Christine closing her eyes tight, trying to ignore the calls that were coming at her. She didnt know what they wanted... or what they were, all she knew was that she wanted them to stop coming and leave her alone. Adam stopped walking, "Wait."

"What?"

Adam looked to his side, just as the fog exposed a deserted alley way, "I hear something. This way."

Christine grabbed his shirt, "Please. Let's just keep going straight. It's probably a monster.. I dont want to see it."

Adam looked at her, "but I want to know what it is. I want to know..."

"Adam.."

"Stay here then, just stay quiet and they wont find you. I'll be right back."

Adam turned into the alley. "Adam, please!" But he didnt listen to her call. So she watched him walk into the alley, the fog covering it up again. She sighed, rubbing her shoulders as she looked slowly from left to right. She looked ahead again at the alley, seeing her breath shoot out a mist. 'Its cold...' she thought. She tried looking past the fog.. to see where Adam was. But she couldnt see him. "Adam..." she whispered.

Just as she spoke, she heard the same gurgling noise she had heard before. She held herself stiff as she head the noises come closer from behind.

_"Anger us, Child... you're weak...but run...all you do is run..."_

Christine broke into a run into the alley, hearing the gurgling noise catching up behind her. Gasping, she ran her way through the fog. "Adam!"

She didnt hear anything except the gurgling noise. She continued running and saw a backyard gate in front of her halfway open, "Adam.."

Opening it, she walked inside the backyard, Seeing ann empty lot, she turned around in a complete circle, "Adam!" No answer, "Oh my god..." She looked at the house in front of her. "Adam.."

She ran towards the house, and opened the front door. She walked inside, hearing silence. "Adam!" Her voice shook through the whole house. 'I dont want to be alone...Adam...you said you wouldnt leave me alone...'

She walked forward.

_"Child..."_

She stopped walking, "ADAM!" Still no answer.

_"Child...come to us..."_

She looked up, "WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!"

_"Come to us..."_

"WHY?"

_"Listen to our voicessssssssssssssss..."_

Christine frantically wiped the tears building up in her eyes and walked forward. She could hear the echo of the voices coming from upstairs. Walking up the stairway, she sniffed up her tears, "Adam..."

She heard the gurgling noise downstairs...pounding at the backdoor. Fear jumped into her throat as she cried even more.

_"Come to us now...Chrsitine..."_

"H-how do you know my name?"

_"Come to us..."_

Christine stopped at the second floor of the house. "Adam.." she quietly called.

She heard sounds coming from a room down the hall. Muffled screams. Jumping at the noise, she ran toward the room. Upon opening it, she saw Adam being pulled down by hundreds of hands into a dark whole. She saw the fear in his eyes when he noticed her there. His arms frantically reached to grab her... for her to help him. "ADAM!"

She jumped forward, lunging herself at him, reaching for his arms. But when she landed, he was pulled in. "ADAM!" She screamed into the empty hole. Her voice echoed back in the darkness. She looked around herself, trying to see a way to help him.. but deep down she knew there wasnt anything. She would either jump in after him, or completelt forget that he had saved her. Standing, she looked at the hole, watching it glow in the darkness.

Tears streamng down her face, she hid herself in her hands. Suddenly, gurgling noises moved their way up the stairs. More than one...two...three...

She looked up between the crack in her fingers, stairing at the wall before her. 'Oh my god...'

Slowly, she turned around and screamed. This large creature... a large pyramid for a head, was breathing down her neck. Her screams faded into pleas as she looked at the creatures behind it. Each like the one she had seen before, legs for a head..and that mouth..the mouth between them, opening and closing, dripping the saliva from its untamed tongue. Only one was different. It had a head... but no face... no arms... Its legs were mended together with its body...its skin appearing melted and smeared, blood filled pores locked around the small opening in its head. It gurgling at her. They all did.

Christine eyed the Pyramid with fear. "Please.."

The pyramid itself had no face..yet its arms and legs were strong, walking towards her. It was breathing heavily. And she could hear a pounding noise coming from its head. "Please..."

The pyramid lifted its shoulders, making a large crackling sound as its bones rubbed together. And with it quick push, it threw Christine into the black hole. All you could hear were her screams as she plummeted.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Silent Hill: Christine's Story**_

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

_Christine walked into Lucrecia's house, Vincente by her side. Everyone was dancing to the hispanic music bursting from Lucrecia's speakers. Everyone had a bottle of beer in their hands, sweat dripping down their faces. "How long has the party been going?"_

_"Started a while ago. It ends at one." Vincente said._

_Lucrecia turned around, closing the front door behind them, "Go have fun." Lucrecia whispered at Christine, "There's always the back room for you two... if you know what I mean." With a wink, Lucrecia walked away. Christine watched her walked away and sighed, 'Wont she ever know?'_

_Vincente put his arm around her, looking at everyone, "Let's dance."_

_Christine looked at Vincente and smiled nervously, "I need to get something to drink."_

_He smiled, "Ahh! Dont worry, I'll get you a beer."_

_"But-" Vincente was already walking toward the table. Christine sighed, 'I dont drink beer'. She sighed and walked towards the couch and sat down, looking around. "AY!" She screamed._

_Someone had stepped on her foot. She glared at the girl and saw Vincente grab her, "Míreme... Dont worry about it, okay, Jay?"_

_The girl nodded and gave Christine a hard look and walked away. Vincente sat on the couch next to her, "Here. Its pepsi, dont worry."_

_Christine looked at the girl walking away and looked back at him, "Thanks... arent you suppose to be here with her?"_

_Vincente looked at her, "Hey dont start that."_

_"You're with her arent you?"_

_He sighed, "Well.."_

_"Oh whatever. Why'd you bring me here?"_

_Christine walked down the stairs toward one of the empty rooms and laid down on the bed, her head in the pillows. Vincente closely followed her, "Christy..."_

_"I fucking hate you..." she whispered..._

_------_

Christine opened her eyes, blinking away her dream. Why did she always think about that... why cant she figure out what happened?

Where she was...was dark. She squinted her eyes in darkness, trying to see where she was. All she felt was cold steal below her. "Adam..." she called slowly. No answer. She remembered what happened. Adam walked down an alley... she tried to follow... A big whole... Adam falling in.. a Pyramid pushed her in...

Shaking her head, she tried to stand and felt an intense pain in her side. "Argh."

Small lights started to flicker beside her. _"You've found us, Child..."_

She turned toward the lights, to see the lit a small hall. She tried to stand again, ignoring the pain in her side. Looking around herself, she felt a long shiver travel up her back. The small hallway light, slightly lit the room she was standing in. The walls were blood spattered, criss-crossed with chains and wire. Dismembered body parts hung from each corner of the room, dripping in fresh blood through the fences they were dangling from. Christine dropped to her knees, staring at one of the bodiy parts. Only a torso.. she could see a small portion of a beat heart...dripping blood with each pump. Its blackened muscles twitched with every movement. Before she knew it, she was leaning her head on the ground, trowing up whatever was in her stomach.

Leaning on her fresh vomit, tears quickly began to pour from her eyes. She shivered in fear, squeezing her eyes shut from the gruesome images. A strange smell began to linger in her nose and she quickly moved away from her own vomit. Looking around, she could smell the stench of rotting bodies and found herself gagging again. Moving quickly to a stand, she walked down the blood stain hallway.

The floor changed. It was no longer solid, but fences placed together to form a ground. She looked down at the wholes in the wire, seeing nothing but darkness. She could hear grunts and gurgles comming from below. Fear climbing up her stomach, she moved ahead quickly. "ADam!" She called.

"Adam, Please tell me you're here!"

_"Adam, Please tell me you're here!"_

"Adam! Please!"

_"Adam! Please!"_

Christine stopped walking. Looking around.. she listened for her strange echo.. "Hello?"

_"Hello?"_

"Echo?"

_"No Echo."_

Christine gulped and kept walking.

'Where's Adam? He fell here... shouldnt he be here? Shouldnt he have been where I fell? Adam? Adam...where are you? Please come back.'

She stopped at the end of the hall, looking at a blood stained door. Bloody hand prints smeared across the door knob and the center of the cool metal. Tears continued to fall from her eyes. She breathed in deep, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She stared at the door and worried whether ot not Adam was on the other side. Whether or not Adam was even alive. Whether or not she'd be alive as soon as she opened that door.

Placing her hand on the doorknob... she cringed at the blood that stained her hands. Holding in a gag, she squeezed her hand on the knob.

_**PLOP.**_

_**SPLAT.**_

_**SWISH.**_

Christine stopped at the noise behind her.

**SWISH.**

**SQUIRT.**

**PLOP.**

Slowly turning around, she saw a hand from her side view.

_**PLOP.**_

_**"...CHILD..."**_

_**"...CHILD!..."**_

Christine closed her eyes tight as the voics were emerged again. Turning around fully, she slightly opened her eyes. The torso with the beating heart was laying on the floor down the hall... directly in the middle of the room. She stared at it. 'It wasnt there before...it was on the wall...the wall...'

**"CHILD! WHY ARE YOU DECIEVING US?"**

"Decieving?" She whispered.

**"CHILD! MOCK US NOT!"**

"Mock?" she whispered again.

**"CHRISTINE!"**

She took a step back, her back touching the door, blood soaking through the back of her shirt. The bloody torso pulled itself up on its hands, up in the middle of the room. Christine gulped, watching it dangle by the strength of its arms.

**PLOP.**

**SPLAT.**

**SWISH.**

She heard the noise again. Although the torso wasnt moving.. she heard the noise again. Staying still, she heard anothing **PLOP** and another **SPLAT **just again and again. Before she could even blink, an arm and legs were being...as if... magnetically pulled towards the torso. She gulped again.

_"See what you've always known, Christine..."_

**"See what you've always known..."**

_"Can you not remember?"_

**"Can you not?"**

_"Christine..."_

**"Christine..."**

The arm attached onto the torso's back, and began giving it extra support. Lifting itself up higher.. the legs attached to the bottom. Christine heard bones cracking and mending and could hear squirts of blood from the still beating heart.

Christine felt an uneasiness come in her stomach and fought back another urge to gag.

Fully attached, the creature stood on its new legs, dripping blood in large amounts. Parts of its flesh started to dangle, small peices of it falling towards the ground. Pressing herself fully against the door, she tried to calm her rapid heart. 'It cant see me...it has no head...'

Slowly, the creature started to walk towards her, slowly, slightly slipping on its own blood that was falling at a rapid rate. SHe rapidly began to feel for the knob behind her, trying to open the door. She didnt care what was behind it... she wanted to get away from the creature.

It started to quicken its pace, breaking into a run. Christine screamed as it sped toward her. Frantically still searching or the knob, she stared wide eyed at the creature running at her. It ran faster...a few inches from her...

Its hands wrapped around her neck, just as she grabbed the knob. As it squeezed, she weakly turned. Gagging at the loss of breath, Christine pushed the door open, falling down.

BANG

The door shut quickly in front of her as she fell on soft grass. Gasping, she looked at her shirt and saw the flesh pieces stuck to her breast. Cringing and crying, she wiped them off, rolling around the ground. As soon as she felt they were off, she laid with her face in the grass, crying. "Adam...Adam... come back...where did you go...!"

She heard a click above her. Looking up, she stared into the barrel of a handgun.


End file.
